Tough Decisions
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When Jethro and Ziva's daughter, Sarah becomes terribly ill. What will she lose? What will the effect on everyone be?
1. Searing Pain

Sarah was in the bullpen laughing and joking with Tony, and the team, her mother; Ziva was sitting at her desk, and her father was at his.

McGee was down again with Abby, and Tony was sat at his desk, as Sarah was sat on his desk.

She frowned slightly, pressing her hand to her stomach.

Tony looked at her, "You okay?"

She looked up at him, "I don't know it..." her eyes closed as she swayed slightly, "...really hurts" She said with her face really pale.

Tony looked over at his boss, "Eh boss, Sarah looks like she's going to faint"

Ziva rushed to her daughter's side and pressed her hand to her forehead, "Are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head, "I really don't feel well"

Gibbs moved to Ziva's side, "Sarah, go down to Ducky"

Sarah nodded, and stood up, then doubled over in pain, and collapsed.

Ziva knelt down, cradling her daughter.

Gibbs watched, and turned to Tony, "Go get Ducky!"

Tony nodded and ran from the room to get the doctor.

Ziva stroked her daughter's cheek, "Sarah, Sarah, wake up"

Sarah was unconscious and unrespondent.


	2. Calling Princeton

**Sarah lay unconscious in her mothers arms, as Ducky came up the stairs and checked her over. **

**He frowned, "I don't know what's wrong with her" he said, obviously not happy with that diagnoses, he watched Sarah.**

**Ziva held her daughter close to her, worry in her eyes, "What do you mean? You don't know! You have to know! Please tell me she's going to be okay"**

**Sarah was still unconscious, as her mother cradled her close to her. **

**Tony looked on, worried about Sarah. He was in love with her, and they had been dating for just over a month. **

**Gibbs called an ambulance, and sat beside the woman he loved and his daughter, and wrapped his arms around both of them when he had finished on the phone and kissed Ziva's head, "She'll be okay, Zee."**

**Ziva cried, "How do you know that?"**

**He looked down at his child, laying so innocent and vulnerable, "Because she's a fighter, she won't give up without a fight"**

**The paramedics came in and checked Sarah over, quickly realising that her mother would not let go, allowed her to carry her to the ambulance to prevent Ziva killing anyone. Which she had threatened to do if anyone took her child away form her.**

**A few moments later, Sarah lay in the bed in the ambulance with her parents beside her and the rest of the team following behind them in Tony's car.**

**Abby hid her face against McGee, as Jenny sat beside them her eyes full of concern as her eyes stayed on the ambulance and Ducky and Tony sat in the front. **

**Ducky looked at Tony, "You love her don't you?"**

**Tony nodded "Yeah, I do"**

**Ducky nodded, "Does she know?"**

**Tony smiled, "Yeah she does"**

**Ducky nodded, "She's pregnant isn't she?"**

**Tony glanced at him curiously, as did everyone else in the car, "Not that I know of" he replied slowly**

**Ducky nodded, "Ahhh and you did not think of using protection, dear Anthony?"**

**Tony kept his eyes ahead, "We didn't think of it, we just….."**

**Ducky nodded, as Tony looked more worried, "Do you think she's pregnant, and there's something wrong with the baby that's making her sick?"**

**Ducky looked at him, "I can't say for sure, I'll call an associate of mine. He'll work it out I'm sure" he said pulling out his phone and calling Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital**

**Lisa answered the phone, "Lisa Cuddy here, how may I help you?"**

**Ducky smiled, "I was wondering whether Dr House would take a case"**

**Lisa smiled, "Of course, what is the case?"**

**Dr Mallard glanced at the ambulance then at Tony, then back again, "NCIS agents daughter, her names Sarah David. Symptoms are stomach pains and she's currently unconscious and unresponsive, she collapsed a few moments ago"**

**Dr Cuddy nodded, "Of course, if you have her brought in , then I will ensure she is treated and diagnosed as soon as possible"**

**Ducky smiled, "Thank you my dear"**

**Lisa smiled, "No problem, I'll see you soon"**

**Ducky nodded, as he cut the phone off and phoned Gibbs, then told him, and they were diverted to the teaching hospital.**

**Ziva kept hold of her first born child, as a breathing mask was kept on Sarah's face. Sarah opened her eyes slowly and whispered to her mother, "Habishka" meaning 'I love you' In Hebrew before her eyes closed again, her mother said it back to her making her smile faintly. Gibbs held onto Ziva, trying to comfort the young Israeli.**

**Want me to continue??**

**Then Review!**

**If you don't?**

**Then review anyways and tell me why**

**Please?**

**You know you love me *feigns innocence***


	3. Bedside Manner

The following Morning, Sarah lay unconscious in the hospital bed at Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, with Ziva and Gibbs sitting beside her, as her mother clung to her hand.

Tony, McGee, Jenny, Ducky, and Abby all sat near the bed.

Sarah gradually begun to wake and looked around, her eyes meeting Tony's as he stroked her cheek lovingly, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty" he said making her laugh softly

The others smiled at the sound of her laughter, and smiled softly as Tony leant towards her and kissed her gently and lovingly.

She smiled into the kiss, forgetting where she was as soon as his lips touched hers, and she pulled him down to kiss him more passionately.

* * *

_Lisa handed Greg a file with Sarah's name on, "I have a case for you; Young girl with stomach pains, she collapsed a very moments ago, she's unconscious"_

_Greg looked at the file, seeing her age, and he gender, he nodded, "I'll take it"_

_Lisa nodded, "Good, she's in Room 27"_

_Greg got up, and went to the door, making Lisa look shocked, "You are actually going to see her?"_

_Greg nodded, "Says here she's eighteen, part Israeli, and part American. I'm curious"_

_Lisa sighed, "In other words you want to see if she's good looking?"_

_Greg nodded, "Well Durrr!" he said simply as he left the room_

* * *

He entered the room to see Tony and Sarah kissing passionately, and whistled, "Wow, didn't realise I was coming into watch a show" he said sitting down and resting his leg up.

Sarah and Tony pulled away, and Sarah glared at Greg, her bright blue eyes meeting his, and her dark brown hair was in waves down the side of her face, and came to rest upon her shoulder. Her Israeli complexion gave her a golden glow.

Greg grinned, "Oh come on, I was enjoying the show"

Ziva glared at him and shielded her child straight away, and pinned the doctor to t wall with her bare hands, "What are doing in here?"

Lisa laughed when she entered the room, "Greg, what did you do?" she said shaking her head

Greg for once showed fear, "Not my fault those two were giving a show" he said nodding his head towards Sarah and Tony. Tony was now on the bed, with Sarah leaning back into his arms.

Lisa smiled and looked at Ziva, "I do apologise for whatever Doctor House did or said" she said politely

Ziva nodded, and let go of him, "If he does not leave my daughter alone, you will be down a doctor" she said simply, but from her tone they knew it was no joke.

Lisa nodded and went to Sarah, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sarah shook her head, "My stomach hurts" she said, looking at the brunette woman before her.

Lisa nodded, and sat beside her on the bed, "May I?" she said softly, as Greg stood behind her, they knew that if Greg touched Sarah then Ziva would flip out and Sarah may not feel comfortable. Lisa was indicating to Sarah's gown.

Sarah nodded and let Lisa lift up her gown and press down lightly on her stomach. Within a second Sarah was doubled over in pain, and screaming as she begun blood seeped onto the bed.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Well done Lise, now go back to your office and stop playing doctor!" he said roughly moving her out the way and ordering her to page his team.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman ran into the room, as Greg sat on the bed, Sarah flinched away and backed up more to Tony.

Ziva stepped closer, silently threatening Greg, and Greg stood back, indicating for Cameron to check Sarah over.

Cameron sat on the bed and spoke calmly, instantly calming Sarah, and lifted her gown again, checking her over, "Tell me what you feel when I press down okay?"

Sarah nodded, and as she pressed down, all she could do was scream out in pain.

Cameron turned to Greg, "MRI now" she said, clearing everyone from the bed as herself and Chase rushed her down to the MRI room, after having it cleared.

* * *

Tony put his head in his hands once she had gone, he was worried about her. Ziva looked at her, "How long have you been with her?"

Tony sighed, "Two years" he said softly

Abby grinned, "Awww that is so cute"

Ziva watched him, "You love her?"

Tony nodded, "More then anything in the world"

Gibbs smiled, "Good, hurt her and you'll have us to deal with" he warned

Jen looked at him, "She's pregnant isn't she?"

Tony shook his head, "Not that I know of. Ducky asked me that on the way here, Do you think she could be?"

Ducky nodded, "You did not use protection Anthony, so it is possible"

Ziva looked wide-eyed, "How long have you known this?"

Ducky looked at her, "Calm down my dear, I have had my suspicions for a while but this confirms it"

Tony ran his hand through his hair clearly worried, "So your saying that not only that I may have gotten her pregnant, but it could be killing her?" his own words registered in hiss head once he spoke them and he seemed to clutch at his heart as though in pain, "Oh my god" he gasped

Ziva was sobbing at his words as Gibbs held her close to him


	4. A Death

A week later; Sarah lay in bed asleep in Tony's arms. Her face was pale and she was hooked up to various drips, her breathing was shallow and struggled.

Ziva sat with head on the bed beside Sarah's, watching her child breath, making sure she was okay. Timothy was comforting Abby, and Ducky was with Lisa.

* * *

Ducky sighed, "I didn't say anything before because I have no proof, but I think Sarah is pregnant"

Lisa looked up at him from behind her desk in shock, "What? That means we are not only saving her life but the babies too" Ducky nodded as Lisa continued, "I will have a pregnancy test done on her as soon as possible" she said and made the phone call to have it done, "We'll find out in about an hour" she said softly, and sighed, "Is she awake?"

Ducky shook his head, "No my dear, when I left she was sleeping like a baby" he said gently to the young woman in front of him.

Lisa nodded, "I better go see her then" she said softly, as they both left to go back to the room.

* * *

Meanwhile; Jethro was at the coffee machine with Jenny. Jethro put the money in as Jenny worked the machine.

Jenny turned to him, "It's okay to be scared Jethro, no one will think any less of you"

Jethro nodded, "I can't lose her Jen, I can't lose my daughter. Nor can Ziva, it would tear her apart." he said letting his emotions show for once.

Jen nodded, "I know, but she is strong, she's a fighter Jethro" she said and embraced her ex-lover

Jethro sighed, and hugged her back, his face buried into her hair. It comforted them both. They got the coffee's and took them with them as they went back to the room.

* * *

Greg and his team were sat in their office. Greg threw the ball at the wall every now and then. Doctor Wilson was looking at the latest scan, "Could be cancer?"

Greg nodded, "I know but how do tell a beautiful young girl that she has ovarian cancer?"

Cameron sighed, "And an ectopic pregnancy"

Chase looked at it, "Where?"

Cameron pointed to where the cancer was and beside it was the unborn baby, "If we don't do something soon both mother and child will die. This cancer is not getting any smaller and this baby doesn't have room to grow" she sighed, "The only way we can do it is go in and remove both the cancer and the baby"

Greg shook his head, "It won't work the cancer cells are too spread in her ovaries, fallopian tubes and her womb. The whole lot has to come out"

Wilson looked at him, "So what your saying is there is no other way? You have to remove the whole lot and prevent her having any children at all?"

Greg nodded, and Cameron sighed, "I better go tell her then, your coming too, seeing as it is your idea" she said

The team (and Wilson) left and walked towards the room.

* * *

Inside the room, Ziva was now sat on the bed and stroking Sarah's hair, as Tony held the younger Israeli in his arms lovingly and gentle.

Sarah looked at her mother and smiled as she drifted in and out of consciousness, the pressure the baby was causing was killing her from inside.

Lisa looked at her, "Would you mind if we did a pregnancy test?"

Sarah shrugged, "Hit yourself out", Lisa smiled, knowing she meant knock yourself out.

Greg laughed, "Stop playing Doctor Lisa, and have a look at this" he said passing her the MRI scan from today.

She lifted it and looked, she looked shocked and covered her mouth with her spare hand

Cameron moved forward knowing she had to tell her, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked at her and smiled, but stayed silent.

Alison smiled, "My name's Alison, I'm a doctor here"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "I know, can I sleep now? I'm tired, and all these people are freaking me out now" she said childlike

Alison smiled, "How did you know that?"

Sarah pointed to her badge, "It says it in big letters, and I have the ability to read funnily enough"

Greg laughed, "Ha she sure told you"

Cameron ignored him and spoke to the young girl before her, "Who would you like to stay with you while I tell you what is wrong?"

Sarah looked at her, "Tony" she said simply, as he held her close, she was worried what they were going to say and did not want her mother to hear it from them

Lisa smiled and ordered everyone to wait outside. She stayed to help Cameron deliver the news and sat beside Sarah on the bed, "Sarah we are going to have to remove your womb, ovaries and fallopian tubes", Lisa said

Sarah looked panicked, "Why?"

Tony cleared his throat, "Doesn't that mean that she'll never be able to have a baby?"

Lisa nodded and had to go to the window, it was a topic close to heart and she had tears in her eyes. Cameron took Sarah's hand, "You have an ectopic pregnancy, the baby is growing in the wrong place" she sighed "but it is more dangerous than that. You have ovarian cancer and the baby doesn't have room to grow, and if we don't remove it, then it will spread to other organs"

Sarah had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the MRI scan, and her thumb ran over the shape of their unborn child. Tony held her in his arms, as his hands covered her stomach, "And if she doesn't do it?"

Lisa sighed, and turned back around, "Then she will have two years maximum to live, and even then the baby won't survive"

Sarah sobbed into Tony's shirt as he held her.

Later they would tell her parents, and about an hour later she would go into surgery.

After 10 hours of surgery Sarah would come out of it alive and reasonably well.

They would never forget their unborn child that never had the chance to take a breath, and they would forever know that they could not bear children.

But by the time that children were on their agenda, they would have other ways to have them.

For on thing that Sarah had not told her parents was that Lisa had arranged to have Sarah's eggs frozen so that later they could have children. They just needed a surrogate.


	5. A Birth

Five years later and the need to have a child had gotten to Sarah and Tony. Sarah now sat beside Tony with their newborn baby girl in their arms. Ziva sat in the hospital bed after just giving birth to her grandchildren through surrogacy. Gibbs sat beside her and had his arms around her and was proud of her for what she given Sarah.

Sarah smiled and she positively glowed, happiness shone from the now married couple as they held their only child in their arms.

Their newborn baby was called Zivannah Marie DiNozzo, she watched her parents with curiosity as her fingers gripped her father's fingers.

Sarah took hold of her mother's hand and smiled, "Thank you so much" she said gently

Ziva smiled, "It's okay, you don't have to thank me"

Gibbs nodded, "And specially every time Zivannah does something" he commented because every time Zi did something Sarah would thank thank her mother


End file.
